De neige et d'argent
by Purple Magican
Summary: La neige est un témoin muet, mais si un flocon pouvait parler qu'est-ce qu'il nous raconterait ? L'histoire d'amour entre un phobique des femmes et une aliénée amnésique. Petit OS demandé par ma chère sœur.


**Bonjour,bonsoir à tous et à toutes et bienvenue dans cet OS. J'espère que cela vous plaira.**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je me contente de les arranger à ma manière.**

 **Toute ressemblance avec une œuvre déjà existante serait purement fortuite.**

 **Pour ma petite sœur, Hinanoyuki.**

* * *

 **De neige et d'argent.**

Un peu de neige tomba sur sa joue, la bise fraîche de l'hiver ne semblait pas le déranger, après tout, cela faisait des années qu'il était habitué à l'hiver éternel qui recouvrait cette partie montagneuse du pays. Qu'il semblait loin le temps ou il parcourait les quartiers pauvres de la région de Chron'sin ou qu'il tailladait les Ombres sur le plaines verdoyantes d'Yllisse, cependant, il n'avait plus aucun regret maintenant, même si c'était étrange de se savoir en retraite à Regna Ferox. Certes, il y avait toujours Basilio qui le provoquait en duel, ou Chrom qui l'appelait en renfort, mais le manque d'activité physique pure et dure lui manquait cruellement. Il ne pouvait que s'en prendre à lui même, après tout sa femme lui avait assuré qu'il pouvait partir à la conquête de techniques ancestrales bien gardées, mais il était tout de même resté ici en attendant la naissance du petit. Par les ailes de Naga, que ça lui faisait bizarre, une femme et un fils, lui qui avait tout tenter pour ne pas créer de lien avec qui que se soit pour ne plus jamais a avoir à subir les troubles de la perte d'une personne. Mais, il a fallu qu'il tombe amoureux de se petit brin de femme, et que les choses soit claires, ça n'a pas était facile, car non seulement il a du accepter les sentiments qui lui portait, mais en plus il a fallu qu'il accepte la présence de cette femme dans sa vie, se qui n'a pas était facile pour lui.

 _La première fois qu'il l'avait vu, s'était dans l'arène de Ferox, comment était il possible qu'une fille aussi frêle avait pu tenir tête au redoutable guerrier Marth. Lui même avait du abandonner car ses sens de bretteur lui murmuraient de ne pas affronter celui qui portait un nom de légende. Pourtant, la jeune stratège avait réussi à élaborer un plan pour pouvoir tenir tête aux combattants beaucoup plus nombreux et expérimentés qu'eux. L'équipe du khan de l'est avait remporté la victoire, évidemment le dégoût secoua les rangs de Basilio._

 _« -Bouharf on a perdu ! S'exclama se dernier. La façon de se battre de ce jeune prince est vraiment redoutable !_

 _-Hum … Répondit-il en acquiesçant._

 _-Lon'zu, je veux que tu rejoignes ses troupes, je veux apporter ma contribution pour défaire Plégia._

 _-Faîtes comme bon vous semble. Seulement …_

 _-Allons, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, et puis Flavia se rendra bien compte de son erreur un moment ou un autre, être khan n'est pas donné à tout le monde._

 _-Pourtant vous avez dis que je ferais un bon leader._

 _-Ouais, mais, il te manques quelque chose et ça tu ne peux l'acquérir qu'en voyageant avec eux, c'est mes tripes qui me le disent. »_

 _Parfois ce grand chauve arrivait à voir les choses qui pouvait échapper à certain. C'est donc avec une certaine appréhension que l'épéiste rejoignait l'équipe du jeune prince. Très vite, il a fraternisé avec les hommes de la troupe, trouvant des adversaires contre qui affûter sa maîtrise, déjà bien avancé, du sabre. Cependant le contact avec les femmes amenait toujours son lot de problème, surtout avec la jeune stratège._

 _« -Hé, Lon'zu. Commença la petite femme aux cheveux longs de couleurs marron virant au rouge maintenus par deux fines tresses sur le côté. On dirait que nous sommes partenaire pour l'entraînement du jour. Fit elle avec un petit sourire. Tu vas y aller doucement, hein ?_

 _-Hmpf ! Répliqua le guerrier aux cheveux de jais._

 _-Hmpf oui ou hmpf non ? Demanda t elle d'un air plus sévère. Quoi qu'il en soit, allons-y ! s'écria t-elle avant d'abattre son épée sur son adversaire qui l'esquiva. Ha ! Tu es aussi doué qu'on le dit..._ _Termina t-elle avec un léger sourire satisfait._

 _-Merci. Lâcha le jeune homme sans desserrer les dents._

 _-Mais tu n'as pas sorti l'épée du fourreau ? Constata cette dernière. C'est... quelque peu condescendant._

 _-Manier l'épée est du domaine des hommes. Répliqua le phobique des femmes en sifflant. Qu'est-ce qu'une femme peut bien avoi... HEE ?!_

 _L'amnésique s'arma de fruits et commençait à lui lancer dessus en criant, l'une d'elle toucha sa cible sur le bras._

 _ **-** Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Pourquoi tu me jettes des figues ?_

 _-Si on ne peut pas se rapprocher, il faut attaquer à distance. Répondit elle. C'est une tactique basique, vraiment. Je suis surprise que tu ne la connaisses pas._

 _-Peu importe, continua le bretteur. Ce n'est pas comme si tu aller me toucher avec._

 _-Oooh, tu me lances un défit. Répliqua t-elle avec ardeur. Très bien ! Tiens, essaie donc d'éviter ça ! Yaaah !_

 _-Non ! Supplia l'homme en tendant les bras. Ne t'approche pas … Et arrêtes... avec... ces figues !_

 _-Je vais … hya !... me rapprocher... hya !...pour m'entraîner...hya ! Encore un peu..._

 _Elle était vraiment trop près._

 _-Une aliénée me bombarde de fruits ! J'en ai assez vu ! Je m'en vais ! Fit le jeune guerrier en se détournant vivement vers la sortie de l'arène._

 _-Reviens ici, lâche ! Hurla la brunette. »_

Il ricana en se remémorant le premier contact avec celle qui allait devenir sa plus grande force. Il avait pour habitude de se battre pour lui et pour la gloire de Basilio, seulement il était très loin de penser que cette femme serait prête à tout pour lui, même de le soigner du mal qui le rongeait depuis longtemps.

 _« -Bonjour Lon'zu. D'où vient ce vilain bleu sur ton menton ? Demanda l'aliénée._

 _Il n'eut qu'a faire une grimace pour qu'elle comprenne._

 _-Ah, je vois, une blessure de figue. Fit-elle avec une grimace d'excuse. Désolée...Dis donc, c'est drôlement enflée._

 _-Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu continuerais le lancer de figues pendant mon sommeil ! Râla t-il._

 _-C'était la seule manière que j'avais de te toucher._

 _-Tu es insensée. Entrer dans ma tente en pleine nuit... Maugréa t-il. Et si quelqu'un t'avais vue ? Imagine ce que les gens auraient pensé !_

 _-Oh, tout va bien. Rétorqua t-elle innocemment. Je sais exactement quand et où chacun dort. Alors j'ai fait attention à ne pas être repérée._

 _-Je ne sais pas si tu es géniale ou complètement idiote. Soupira le guerrier_

 _-Mais ce qui est idiot peut être mignon, non ?_

 _-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes... ?_

 _-Hmm, je crois qu'en voulant montrer mon génie, je me suis plutôt discréditée. Remarque t-elle en rougissant._

 _Le jeune homme étouffa un rire._

 _-Je rêve, ou tu viens de rire ?!_

 _-Non. Répondit-il un peut trop rapidement._

 _-Oh que si ! Je t'ai bien entendu dire « ha ! »_

 _-Jamais ! Contra t-il sérieusement. Tu serais bien incapable de tirer un seul rire de moi !_

 _-Oooh, je vois,un nouveau défit !_

 _-Bon sang !_

 _-Très bien que la partie commence ! Ricana la fille. Je parviendrai bien à te faire rire encore !_

 _-Comment se fait-il que je me retrouve toujours dans des situations pareilles... »_

Et se n'est pas avec un mariage que ça pouvait arranger les choses ! Elle avait le don de le faire tourner en bourrique ! Même durant les batailles, il fallait qu'elle lui colle au train. Qu'est ce qu'elle cherchait exactement à le rendre fou, à le stallker jusqu'à le rendre malade, à le bombarder de figue pour le faire rire ! C'est lors d'un entraînement qu'il décida le tout pour le tout, il fallait que ça cesse car il se passait des choses dans son corps qu'il ne pouvait plus contrôler face à elle. (Cette phrase est peut être sortie de son contexte, si c'est le cas vous n'êtes qu'une bande de pervers sans fois ni lois, mais je ne peut pas vous en vouloir )

 _« -Assez, Robin ! S'énerva l'homme  
\- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ?  
\- Tu nous prends à la légère, moi et mon entraînement. Ne le nies pas.  
\- Comment ça ? Demanda l'amnésique  
\- Quand nous croisons le fer, tu prends une drôle d'expression... Soupira t-il. Et tu me touches toujours entre les côtes.  
\- Mais tu n'as pas remarqué que tu étais bien plus détendu, grâce à ça ? Fit-elle avec un sourire entendu  
-Comment ça ?  
\- Je parle du fait que je me tienne à côté de toi et que tu ne cilles même pas.  
-Mais... Mais tu as raison !Comment cela a-t-il pu m'échapper ? Rapporta t-il en réfléchissant à voie haute. Quelle est cette sorcellerie ?!  
\- Pas de sorcellerie, je le jure. Seulement deux partenaires d'armes qui ont appris à se connaître. Je suis désolée pour mon comportement étrange, récemment. Commença t-elle a expliquer. J'essayais de t'aider. Je connais ta phobie des femmes, alors j'ai conçu un plan. Je me suis dit que si j'agissais bizarrement, tu serais distrait et tu n'y penserais plus.  
-Ha. Tu as un sacré sens de la stratégie, toi. Sourit le bretteur.  
-Hé ! J'ai à nouveau réussi à te faire rire ! »_

En effet, il avait rit face à elle, se n'était pas les seuls changements qu'il avait remarqué, lors des combats, il s'interposait entre elle et l'arme de l'ennemi, il discutait volontiers avec elle autour du feu de camp, il faisait discrètement attention à se qu'elle ne manque de rien, il était devenu extrêmement jaloux de Chrom, pourtant il savait qu'elle était la stratège de cette armée, que le prince comptait sur elle pour les sortir de situations invraisemblables. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de râler quand celle-ci passait de longue minutes sous la tente de conseil de guerre. Alors, il eu une idée qui réglerait tout, faire parti du conseil, il avança qu'étant très expérimenté en techniques d'armes il pouvait se permettre de donner des conseils, bien sûr Chrom accepta sans sourciller. Comme ça il pouvait garder un œil sur sa petite protégée. Mais un jour ou il commençait à neiger, il s'avança légèrement tremblant vers la jeune fille qui admirait le sol se couvrir de blanc.

 _« -*tousse* Euh... Robin ? Je peux te parler ?  
-Bonjour, Lon'zu. Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui répondit-elle en souriant. Cela ne te ressemble pas de débuter une conversation.  
\- Lors de notre dernier combat, m'aurais-tu lancé un sort, ou fait boire une potion ?  
\- Non, bien sûr que non. Son sourire s'effaça. Pourquoi cette question ?  
\- Hmm. Donc, cette sensation dans ma poitrine est due à des causes naturelles. Continua t-il de plus en plus décontenancé.  
-Euh... Tu te sens bien, Lon'zu ?  
-C'est effrayant... mais fantastique... Tu sais, Robin... Il semble que je sois... tombé amoureux de toi. Fit-il en s'approchant un peu plus  
\- Quoi ? S'écria t-elle en rougissant.  
-C'est vrai. Et cette affection a grandi en dépit de mes efforts.  
-On dirait que mon plan pour te faire rire a eu des conséquences inattendues !  
\- Je dois savoir si tu partages mes sentiments... Même un petit peu ? Le brun s'approcha encore.  
\- Eh bien... Je te trouvais insupportable au début, confessa la jeune stratège... Mais... quelque chose est arrivé...  
\- Oui ?  
\- C'est surprenant, mais... oui. Moi aussi, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi, Lon'zu. Répondit-elle en s'approchant à son tour.  
\- Ah. Bien. ... Je ne suis pas habitué à fréquenter des filles. Quelle est l'étape suivante ?  
\- Euh, tu peux me prendre dans tes bras, je suppose ? Hasarda t-elle.  
\- Très bien. Il écarta ses bras puissants et accueilli sa dulcinée près de lui... Comme ça ?  
\- Incroyable. Ta phobie des femmes a complètement disparu ! Elle glissa ses mains autour de sa taille en plaçant son oreille sur sa poitrine.  
\- Non. Elle m'affecte toujours, mais plus quand je suis avec toi.  
\- Eh bien ! Elle souriait. C'est peut-être le plus beau compliment qu'on m'ait jamais fait.  
\- Voici une nouvelle étape. Il s'écarta légèrement. Est-ce que tu acceptes ceci ? _

_Il tendis alors une fine bague en argent entrecroisé d'or et surmonté d'un fin rubis.  
\- Tu m'as acheté un anneau ? Alors, tu avais prévu ça depuis le début ? Bafouilla Robin.  
\- Depuis un certain temps, oui. Je l'ai acheté en ville il y a quelques jours. Tu ne t'imagines pas à quel point c'était difficile d'entrer dans une bijouterie. Avoua Lon'zu  
\- Et pourtant tu l'as fait, pour moi !  
\- Oui... Je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire tout ça pour une simple femme... Mais je l'ai fait... pour toi. J'espère que ça te plaît.  
\- « Une simple femme » ?! Releva t-elle._

 _Mais il lui glissa l'anneau sur son doigt fin et gracieux se qui fit taire la brunette._  
- _J'admets... avoir des sentiments pour toi...Il glissa sa main sur sa tête pour cacher son trouble. Par les dieux, pourquoi ces émotions sont-elles si éprouvantes ?! »_

 _ _Le mariage avait été splendide, Chrom avait organisé une grande réception en l'honneur des jeunes mariés, tout le monde avait enfilé ses plus beaux vêtements, Lon'zu lui avait passé des habits de Chron'sin mais de couleur blanche, un long pantalon, un haut à manches mi-courtes caché sous un très léger manteau sans manche en trois quart le tout maintenu avec une ceinture en tissu ivoire retenu par le médaillon noir contenant trois petite boule qui se rejoignant au centre du cercle. Mais, se qu'il n'oublia jamais, c'est l'élégance de sa femme. Elle portait une longue robe blanche composée de trois jupons, le dernier légèrement plus épais que les autres, couverts de centaines de perles en argents, son bustier soulignait ses formes petites mais appétissantes, les bretelles s'arrêtant à mi-épaules dévoilaient sa peau de pèche, elle portait des gans très fins qui s'arrêtaient après le coude. Elle avait du batailler pendant des heures pour pouvoir garder ses nattes sur le côté. La cérémonie étant passé, il fallait ouvrir le bal, Lon'zu inspira un grand coup et s'approcha de son aimée.__

 _ _« -M'accordes tu cette danse. Demanda t-il en présentant son bras.__

 _ _-Avec plaisir. Répondit Robin avec un doux sourire. »__

 _ _Ils se placèrent au milieu de la piste, il glissa dans une des tresses un flocon de neige en argent qu'il avait fabriqué pour elle. Il fit un petit signe aux musiciens qui entamèrent le morceau qu'il leur avait demandé d'apprendre par cœur. Ce n'était d'autre que__ _Blackheart de_ _ _Two Steps From Hell__ _(Je sais que techniquement ils ne peuvent pas connaître, mais je voulais absolument mettre le titre de cette chanson car elle m'a donné l'inspiration de cette œuvre)._ _ _Il entraîna sa compagne avec aisance sur la piste les Veilleurs n'avaient d'yeux que pour eux, mais pour eux deux, il n'y avait que cet instant qui comptait.__

 _ _« -Je ne savais pas que tu étais si bon danseur. Lui fit remarqué la jeune mariée.__

 _ _-Je suis plein de surprise, il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas sur moi.__

 _ _-J'apprendrais à les connaître. Ne t'en fais pas. »__

 _ _Le temps s'étirait à l'infini, procurant à nos deux tourtereaux le bonheur de toute une vie.__

 _ _Puis la guerre les rappela à l'ordre, ainsi que la terrible vérité qui l'accompagnait, Robin était le réceptacle du Dragon déchu Grima. Lon'zu avait usé de toutes ses ressources pour soutenir et encourager sa femme, mais, têtue elle avait choisie de tuer elle même son double du futur, empêchant le dragon de se réveiller pour de bon. Quand il l'a trouvé avec Chrom dans le champs, il était heureux et soulagé. Maintenant, il vivait tout les deux ici, dans les montagnes enneigées de Regna Ferrox.__

 _Il entendit des pas faire craquer la neige dans son dos, il laissa la personne s'approcher de lui. Oui, il n'avait aucune raison de partir, il avait tout se qu'il souhaitait ici même._

 _« -Ça fait des heures que je te cherches. S'exclama la voie fluette de sa femme._

 _-N'exagères pas, ça ne fait quelque que minutes que je suis ici ! Râla l'homme._

 _Elle se blottis contre lui, il l'entoura de ses bras pour la serrer un peu plus fort._

 _-C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Robin._

 _-Hum..._

 _-Toujours aussi loquasse ! S'énerva la brunette. Je me demande parfois pourq..._

 _Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, il lui colla un baisser sur ses lèvres. Il restèrent un moment comme ça, comme si le temps s'était suspendu._

 _-Tu m'as manqué tu sais ! J'ai bien cru devenir fou quand tu as disparue._

 _-Je t'avais dis que je reviendrai toujours vers toi, quoi qu'il arrive. »_

 _C'est vrai, elle était là maintenant, constamment près de lui, comme une ombre, fidèle et aimante. Il se mit à genoux et embrassa le ventre arrondit de sa femme. Oui, il avait tout se qu'il faut ici. La neige tombait toujours, entourant le couple de millier d'étoiles d'argents._

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Et voilà pour se petit OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Moi en tout cas j'ai adorer le taper. En espérant vous voir bientôt pour de prochaines aventures.**_

 _ **Bisous**_


End file.
